ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Crimeopolis episodes
These are episodes of Crimeopolis. Series overview Season 0 (1996) #''Welcome to Crimeopolis!'' - 10/02/1996 - TBD (NOTE: This aired as part of What a Cartoon!) Season 1 (1999-2000) #''The Heist/Sandwich Catastrophe!'' - 06/11/1999 - Jordan and Kimberly plot to rob a bank./Montana's favorite sandwich parlor gets robbed, as a result, he forces Justin and Kimberly to get the supplies back. #''Two Criminals, One Competition/Model Criminal'' - 06/18/1999 - Jordan participates in a competition where he deals with a rival criminal./A famous model arrives to Crimeopolis, as she decides to begin a partnership with Jordan and Kimberly. However, they learn she isn't that skilled. #''Cop Attack/The Party'' - 06/25/1999 - When the city's only cop decides to arrest Jordan, Kimberly and Montana, they must find a way to outsmart her./When Montana decides to host a party, the TBD. #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/02/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/06/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/20/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/10/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/17/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/24/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/01/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/29/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 11/26/1999 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/21/2000 - TBD/TBD Season 2 (2000-2001) #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/31/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/07/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/21/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/28/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 05/05/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 05/26/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/16/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/07/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/01/2000 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/05/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/12/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/19/2001 - TBD/TBD #''Crimeopolis: The Musical'' - 01/26/2001 - TBD Season 3 (2001-2002) #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/02/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/09/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/30/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/01/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/29/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/06/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/13/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/20/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/27/2001 - TBD/TBD #''Rat Attack/Kimberly the Schoolgirl'' - 10/12/2001 - Jordan, Kimberly and Montana accidentally release a huge swarm of rats, having them head to Crimeopolis and making it difficult for criminals to cause crime./When messing around with highly dangerous chemicals, TBD. (NOTE: This was originally going to be released on September 14th, but got delayed due to the 9/11 attacks) #''TBD/TBD'' - 12/07/2001 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/11/2002 - TBD/TBD #''Road Trip!'' - 02/01/2002 - TBD Season 4 (2002-2003) #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/15/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/08/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/15/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/22/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/19/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/26/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/02/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/09/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/16/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/06/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/13/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/Criminal Circus'' - 12/13/2002 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/07/2003 - TBD/TBD Season 5 (2003-2004) #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/07/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/14/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/04/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/18/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/25/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/The Doctor'' - 08/01/2003 - TBD/TBD #''Justice Man/TBD'' - 08/08/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/12/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/19/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/26/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 12/12/2003 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 01/23/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/23/2004 - TBD/TBD Season 6 (2004) #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/26/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/28/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/29/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/30/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/01/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/02/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/Youngest Criminal in Crimeopolis'' - 07/05/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/06/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/07/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/08/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/09/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/27/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/15/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/29/2004 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 11/26/2004 - TBD/TBD #''Crimeopolis is No More'' - 11/26/2004 - When the US government finds out that Crimeopolis has WAY too much crime incidents, they threaten to shut down and take down the city. Will Jordan, Kimberly, and Montana find a way to save their city, or will they have no choice but to find another place to live? Category:List of episodes